In many electronic systems it is necessary to employ converters like DC/DC converters, AC/DC converters, or DC/AC converters in order to generate the currents, voltages and/or frequencies to be used by an electronic circuit, like, for example, a motor driving circuit. The converter circuits as mentioned before typically comprise one or more half-bridge circuits, each provided by two semiconductor power switches, such as e.g. power MOSFET devices, and further components such as diodes connected in parallel to the transistor devices, and passive components such as an inductance and a capacitance. The switching of the power MOSFET devices can be controlled by a semiconductor control chip. The several components of the converter circuit may in principle be provided as individual components which are mounted on a printed circuit board. Alternatively, a part of or all of the components may be accommodated in a single housing to form a multi-chip module, which may have an advantage that the assembly of the entire converter circuit on the board is simplified and the space required on the board can be reduced. It remains, however, an important problem concerning the forming of the interconnections between the transistors, the diodes, and the passive components. In particular, there is a specific demand to provide semiconductor chip modules having short interconnections accompanied by low parasitic inductances, and moreover to provide a semiconductor power module having improved or satisfying heat dissipation properties.